bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter II: The World Warrior
Street Fighter II: The World Warrior is a port of the fighting game of the same name to the Famicom, made by Hummer Team & published by Yoko Soft in 1992. Overview The game seems like a simplified version of SFII in a way. You can choose from 4 characters: Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile, and Zangief. There is also Vega (M. Bison in Western territories) as the final boss, although his name is misspelled as "Viga" in this game. They all have their moves. (although Zangief's Spinning Piledriver seems to be missing) Like the original version, you fight through the 3 other selectable characters (although you go in a preset order) and then you have the final battle with M.Bison/Vega. The player only gets one continue, unlike the official game. There is no difficulty selection and the game itself has hard AI (but the AI isn't as poorly programmed as the fighting games under Cony Soft's name) and it also has Engrish in some areas, especially in the ending cutscenes. Versions * Master Fighter II: The World Warrior - A title hack of Street Fighter II. *Master Fighter III: The World Warrior - You can now play as Vega. However, the game can glitch up at some point when having Vega vs Vega. (This can be fixed by having an attack successfully hit the other Vega during the match) *Mario Fighter III: The World Warrior - The game is a hack of Master Fighter III which adds Mario to it. It also adds a clone of Guile to the roster of playable characters. As well as this, there's an unplayable version of Ryu who's background is ripped from Super Mario Bros 3. The background for Mario's stage is ripped from Little Nemo: The Dream Master and shares its graphics with Kart Fighter's. Mario's sprite, reused in Mari Street Fighter III Turbo, is a poorly edited version of his sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3. As well as this, all of the credits were replaced with X's and the Yoko copyright was removed. It's unknown who created this hack. *Super Fighter II' - Not dumped, but appears to be a title screen hack based on screenshots. http://fctobira.gozaru.jp/sp_faita-_4.htm Cheat Codes *Ending for Zangief: B, A, A, A, Left, Right. Press start after that. *Zangief vs. Vega : B, A, A, A, Down, Down. Press start after that. *This game features two players. To access the second player, on the character select screen, hold start, then press left or right. Connections *This is the first game to use this engine. *The Mario sprite seen on the title screen of Mario Fighter III: The World Warrior is actually an edited version of Fortran from Dian Shi Ma Li. As well as this, many graphics stolen from Little Nemo: The Dream Master are used in one of the stages and Mario's sprite is the same one in Mari Street Fighter III Turbo. *An unused music track in this game is the final boss music found in Jing Ke Xin Zhaun. *Some of Street Fighter Zero 2's music (game made by Hummer Team) was reused from SFII (although changed and remixed somewhat). *Master Fighter VI' reuses some Street Fighter II graphics. *In Master Fighter III, using Viga (Vega/M.Bison) is pretty buggy. Holding down makes the opponent jump and try to air kick him but uses another character's sprite (with the same palette). Holding back (only when you beat the opponent in the first round) at the beginning and up against the wall make the opponent go in a hit state (but no damage is done). Using the down trick against another Vega causes major slowdown and glitching at times. This is probably due to Vega not having a crouch, causing some strange stuff. Hitting the other Vega fixes the glitching. His ending is Chun-Li's but he isn't seen walking (no one is there) and after the first line, it goes right to the credits. *There is a high score table where you are able to put in your score if you lose. *The character roster is identical to Contra Fighter, a hack of G.I. Joe, although M. Bison's/Vega's name is spelled correctly there. Gallery Famicom-sfii.jpg|The original cart mfcart.jpg|Master Fighter II reprint cartridge Category:Games Category:Someri Team Category:Fighting games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Street Fighter games